Various communication transmitters modify the power of transmitted signals, for example in order to adapt to current channel conditions. Such techniques are commonly referred to as transmit power control. For example, Technical Specification Group (TSG) RAN WG4 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specifies the transmission and reception characteristics of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) User Equipment (UE) in a specification entitled “UE Radio Transmission and Reception (FDD),” TS 25.101, version 8.5.1, January, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, section 6.5 specifies the accuracy and timing requirements of output power setting in UMTS UEs. Conformance test procedures for verifying compliance of UMTS UEs with power control specifications are defined in a 3GPP Technical Specification entitled “Terminal Conformance Specification; Radio Transmission and Reception (FDD) (Release 6),” TS 34.121, version 6.4.0, March, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference. UMTS compliant transmitters need to be compliant with these specifications.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.